Forest
by FourSwordsAddict
Summary: How Shadow got Vio to his side, based on part 1 manga oneshot


Forest

VioxShadow

The violet hero pushed more bushes away. The sun had set not long ago, thought it was as if it was midnight. The tall trees covered any light the moon could give. The blonde sighed.

"I am completely lost, but at least I'm out of the thicket." He glared at the monstrous three trying to trip him with a root. The teen easily cut him down. As he stepped back from the attack, however he tripped over a small nutty creature. The small deku pushed past in a hurry,

"Look out *pi*" it shouted in irritation "We're building our shrine to our lord *pi*" the young teen now noticed the other two deku accompanying him. Vio looked curiously and spoke mostly to himself.

"Your lord?" he turned, now addressing the deku, "Is Vaati your boss?" Vio's subconscious action of placing a hand on his head to think looked off according to his face. "Did he do this to the forest?"

"What's a 'Vaati' *pi*" The scrubs answer confused the Hylian greatly. "Never heard of it *pi*" the deku's friend finished his sentence "We work for lord Gannon *pi*" the creature shouted in excitement as it and it's friends left, leaving a confused hero behind them.

"Gannon…" he thought as he continued to walk, spotting a more a spread out area filled with pines. "I know that name! That's a name used by Gerudo desert peoples. Why would a magical plant worship a Gerudo?" his thoughts clouded his mind, the hero was not paying much attention to his surroundings, "I've got to tell the others!" Because of his cloudiness, he was startled by the voice above him, a silhouette highlighted by the beauty of a full moon.

"_**Are you **__**sure**__** you need to tell them?"**_ the saucy voice of a certain purplette rang down to him, the dark teen's face now visible, his yellow eyes shining. Vio scowled at him, the dark teen's smile growing as he crossed his arms.

"Shadow link…" the blonde finalized aloud. Said shadow creature gently hopped off his perch and floating down gracefully, shadows flowing behind him. _**"What's the point?**_**" **Shadow's cocky smile was getting to the violet boy. _**"Of telling them anything?"**_ Vio glared at his shadow-self as he approached him. _**"They never listen, just fight and argue."**_ The shadow creature let the moon lighten his golden irises. _**"You'll eventually realize that you don't need them…"**_ Vio snapped and pulled his sword out as Shadow was now just out of reach of the point. It had no effect.

"I see what you're doing!" the blonde accused "You're trying to turn me against the others!" Shadow ignored his outburst and tipped the point away from his face. The purplette tried a fox-ish grin.

_**"Only **__**you**__** can see the whole picture."**_ Vio's face changed at the unexpected compliment, his heart beginning to race. _**"they can't and never will…"**_ the dark teen stepped closer, eyes now mixing into a ruby color. Vio lowered his swords, grip loosening dangerously. _**"**__**I**__** want to know what you think."**_ Shadows formed around the purplette's body, slowing creating it to shadows. HSadow placed a hand on his shoulder. A sweet smile accented his next sentence, _**"I'll listen."**_

"I-" the young hero stammered in a whisper, his heart pounding in his ears, and pulse racing at the contact.

_**"The others don't want to think at all, just fight"**_ he persuaded the teen. Shadow's body was now fully shadows, only ruby eyes being visible, he placed his arms around Vio's neck sensually.

"L-let go" Vio whispered half-heartedly.

_**"I **__**want**__** to hear it **__**all**__**!"**_ almost as a side note he added, _**"We're similar, you and I…"**_ Vio dropped the sword as his dark-self purred in his ear. _**"Tell me **__**everything**__**" **_ the demon cooed at the hero. The hero's will finally broke.

"Maybe…" he gave in "Maybe you're right…" The shadow being smiled and held onto him closer, "The others would never listen to me anyways." His voice became more confident. The answer gave the clawed demon a triumphant smile. "Yeah." The now ex-hero finalized, trying out the words, "Let's go…Shadow-kun."

~END~


End file.
